Fool
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rodolphus makes a huge mistake.


**Title:** Fool  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rodolphus/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 662  
 **Summary:** Rodolphus makes a huge mistake.

 **Notes:**

 **Last Ship Sailing Competition:** Word: delicate / Word: fresh / Dialogue: "I didn't volunteer for this." / Dialogue: "I don't understand." / Color: **Bonus -** Emotion: jealous / Word: useless / Object: bouquet / Color: white / Dialogue: "That tickles!"

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Icarus - Write about facing the consequences of ignoring a warning.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Task 2 - Write about being wrongfully accused.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Meditite - Bronze - Have someone practice/discuss Mindfulness in your story.

* * *

Rodolphus watched her for a moment before he left the room and found himself in the library. He sat down in an oversized chair and closed his eyes; he tried to let his mind go. He had been doing his best to meditate, but he hadn't yet been able to achieve total mindfulness. He could never seem to shut his mind off enough to be at peace.

This time, the same fact was circling in his mind. Narcissa was sneaking around, seeing someone. The same someone that had given her a fresh bouquet of flowers, a colorful array of turquoise and white—Narcissa's favorite colors.

When Rodolphus saw them waiting for her, he wanted to put the delicate petals between his fingers and tear them apart, one by one.

Of course, it was then that Narcissa walked in and stared at her present. She simply raised her eyebrows at it, took it, and carried it out of the sitting room. He didn't even know what she did with it.

He opened his eyes. Trying to meditate was useless when he had all of these emotions swirling within him.

Suddenly, light fingers danced on the back of his neck, and he shifted forward. "That tickles!" Rodolphus growled.

Narcissa's light giggle used to make his heart beat faster, but right now, all he could think about was her giggling like that for another wizard, an _undeserving_ wizard.

"What's got you so angry?" she asked as she moved from behind him to stand in front of him.

Rodolphus stared at her hard. "I didn't volunteer for this," he stated bluntly.

Narcissa tilted her head, her eyes open wide. "I don't understand."

If he didn't know any better, he would have believed she was truly confused. He did know better, though. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Her eyes were drawn to his biceps, and he tried to not enjoy her obvious admiration for his muscles. " _You_ pursued me until I gave it. I kept saying no to you, but _you_ told me you loved me, and I eventually found myself believing you."

"Okay," Narcissa said and gestured for him to continue, "And?"

"And you dare cheat on me? And you're not even subtle about it!"

"Excuse me?" she growled, no longer looking playful or happy.

If he hadn't been so jealous, he would have heeded the obvious warning signs. Narcissa's hands were clenched into fists at her side. Her stance was wide. Even her magic was crackling around her.

He was just too jealous to pay attention, and he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"You heard me! I trusted you and you betrayed me, acting like a regular Mudblood slut!"

Narcissa raised her hand and slapped him on the face. "How dare you! I've never been unfaithful to you!"

Rodolphus glared at her. "So, those flowers weren't a 'thanks for the good time' gift?"

He knew what he was saying was out of line, but he couldn't seem to stop the words from spewing out of his mouth like verbal diarrhea.

"Those flowers were from a man who doesn't seem to understand what 'no' means. Yes, he's made moves on me, but I've always said no to him because I'm deeply in love with my husband. The same husband that obviously doesn't trust me." She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, they were a fiery as before. "And I think I need to reexamine our marriage. I'm not sure I can be with someone who thinks so little of me."

She turned and walked away, and Rodolphus was left feeling like the biggest idiot who might have driven his wife away for good.

He had accused her of something horrible, and now he would have to face the consequences.

He fell down with a thump onto his chair. "What have I done?" he asked out loud.

Of course, there was no answer.


End file.
